


Everything I Need

by tamamushigami



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Hallway sex, Happy Birthday Yamada!, Jealousy, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, sometimes I just stop and look at them because they're so beautiful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 14:12:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14594739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamamushigami/pseuds/tamamushigami
Summary: Once again, this is a mess. It started out as one thing and then it turned into another. I shouldn't stress, but .. meh. I was prompted to write desperate Chinen but I think I need to write that ...another time properly. :cAnyways, enjoy :3





	Everything I Need

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, this is a mess. It started out as one thing and then it turned into another. I shouldn't stress, but .. meh. I was prompted to write desperate Chinen but I think I need to write that ...another time properly. :c
> 
> Anyways, enjoy :3

The way Yamada looks at him when he steps through the door after his interview with Sou makes Chinen slow down his movements. Yamada has been unusually free from work nowadays and been doing what he usually does on his days off - nothing, and Chinen wonders if something happened. He can’t really come up with anything that would put his boyfriend in such an intense mood because there should be nothing causing this. He’s not afraid of Yamada, not at all, because he knows scaring him would be the last thing Yamada would do to him, but the way Yamada really looks at him when he takes off his shoes and jacket sends shivers down his spine. It reminds him of when he watched Grasshopper and Yamada was so freaking hot with all the blood around him. Intense.

Chinen looks up from the hallway where he’s putting away his bag and sees Yamada leaning against the door frame to the kitchen. They haven’t said a word to each other since Chinen entered the apartment and the whole time, Yamada’s gaze has been on him, spreading like a fire in a dry forest. He always knows when Yamada is looking at him. Always.

He feigns confusion when he straightens up and Yamada furrows his brows as he closes the distance between them slowly, like Chinen is his pray. Yamada stops barely an arm's length away from him and speaks.

“So, did you have fun?” Yamada’s voice is dripping with frustration and possessiveness and Chinen thinks Yamada tries his best to conceal it and play it cool, but he knows better. Yamada can’t fool him. So he only tilts his head as he replies.

“Mm, Sou-kun is pretty funny and nice actually, hard to believe he’s all grown up already.” He knows exactly what his words will do to Yamada and it ’s exactly why he says them. There’s an underlying challenge in his words and he can see how Yamada’s eyes darken.

“Is that so,” Yamada’s voice has dropped to barely a whisper as he slowly backs Chinen up against the front door.

“I wouldn’t mind hanging out with him in private,” He doesn’t flinch when Yamada slams one hand against the door behind him beside his, his whole body centimeters away from Chinen's own. He saw it coming and it’s strangely making his pulse speed up. Yamada leans in and rests his forehead against his, never breaking eye contact. 

Another recollection of Grasshopper flashes by and it’s like Yamada wants to devour him. The hot breath of his boyfriend tickles his skin as Yamada’s lips brush against his own and he holds his breath as Yamada speaks, lips touching and leaving with each word and igniting arousal inside him.

“ _Is that so,_ ” Yamada repeats, just as low before but with such possessiveness Chinen can’t help but smile.

“Are you jealous Yama-chan?”

 

At the sound of the old nickname, Yamada growls, not liking at all how Chinen taunts him by distancing himself from his given name. A name Chinen always uses, no matter where they are or who they are with. Yamada grabs a handful of Chinen’s hair, it’s gotten long again and very inviting to tug at, earning a moan. Chinen licks his lips as he looks at his partner with hooded eyes, defiance still sparkling in them.

“Jealous? Why would I be that?” Yamada hisses, almost growls, tugging Chinen's head back roughly as he grinds their crotches together, arousal growing harder against Chinen’s own. “Why would I be jealous when I have you here, shoved up against my front door, all breathless and wanting?”

Yamada drags his tongue against his exposed neck, feeling how the older male is leaving burning, wet trails on his skin. He gasps when Yamada nips at the skin below his ear and work his way downwards. When Yamada bites down, he tries to find something, anything, to hold onto but Yamada is faster, detangling himself from Chinen’s hair, and swiftly captures Chinen’s wrists and pins them over his head. 

The pressure against his wrists makes him feel weak in his knees. He knows he can break free any second but _he doesn't want to_. Letting Yamada have absolute full control over him is making his body shiver with want and his cock straining against his pants. He’s sure Yamada feels it too since he’s been doing nothing but grinding against the taller.

“See, why would I be jealous when you’re so willing?”

Yamada smiles at him and it’s nothing like the smile he uses for the camera. It’s sweet, dangerously sweet and Chinen’s knows this is only for him. It’s a smile Yamada only shows to him. It promises endless love and dedication but his eyes promise pleasure and temptation. 

Yamada takes both of Chinen's wrists in one hand and uses the other to grab his chin, forcing Chinen to look at him. His hair is messy after Yamada’s rough treatment, hair falling all over his face and eyes but he can see his boyfriend clearly. Yamada’s grip is not gentle at all but Chinen doesn't mind. He likes how it feels like Yamada is afraid he'll look away - look at someone else. 

But he won't, he **_can't_** _._ Yamada is too much of a shining light for him to look away. If Yamada was the earth, he’d be his moon. He never wants to look away from Yamada. **_Never_**. His cock twitches when Yamada bites his lips, drawing blood from an unhealed crack, pushing his tongue through his lips and devouring his mouth. Chinen fights back with the same passion, not wanting to lose against Yamada and moans escape both of their lips when they thrust against each other at the same time.

 

Yamada’s free hand travel down Chinen’s throat, feeling how Chinen swallows at his touch, barely grazing his skin over his collarbone that peek out from the low cut T-shirt he’s wearing before his hand slips under his shirt recklessly. The warmth of Yamada's palm on his skin makes him arch his back into the touch but the same warmth pushes him back against the surface of the door. He’s out of breath when Yamada pulls back, saliva still left hanging in the corner of his mouth, connecting them still. 

It takes him by surprise when Yamada pulls his shirt off and turns him around, face almost shoved into the door if not for Yamada's hand pulling his head backward. The cold surface of the door against his skin doesn’t cool him down at all, only fueling the desire to feel more of Yamada’s skin against his own.

“I wonder what Sou-kun would think if he had you like this,” He feels how his boyfriend’s fingers slowly trail up and down over his spine, featherlight touches that leave him screaming for more. Yamada leans in and whispers in his ear as he licks his earlobe.

“Would he appreciate this view of you, of your broad back that you hide beneath those clothes that put you to shame, and hair messy because you like it being tugged at so much, and letting out sounds you’d never let out on stage? _Would he?_ ”

Yamada punctuates his words with a bite on his nape, not hard enough to leave a mark but hard enough to sting and leaving him thirsting for more, skin turning red and burning. He tenses his shoulders, shoulder blade muscles contracting and lets Yamada observe up close how his back works. There’s a low growl behind him and he feels how Yamada drags his teeth down from his neck to his shoulders and the sensation from his bites makes him moan. It usually doesn’t make him this worked up whenever Yamada feels jealous but today, it feels different. The sound he lets out is more of a whine than Yamada’s name. 

There’s something extraordinary with how Yamada can only breathe at his skin and turn him into a begging mess. It’s like Yamada’s breath travels slowly over his skin, all over his back, leaving small marks in its wake, skin feeling hot and guarded against the world but then suddenly exposed to the cold air again. A harsh reminder of where he really is.

Then there’s Yamada’s hand following his mouth as he maps out Chinen’s back as if he’s never explored it before. It’s fascinating how he can feel Yamada’s hand still now and then, almost as if Yamada has found a new, unexplored part of Chinen. There shouldn’t be anything left to find though.

Yamada slows his actions and looks at Chinen. Looks at him as he’s topless and pressed against the door, not moving a finger or retorting, even if Yamada knows there’s a hardness in front seeking release. This Chinen is not new but maybe refreshing to see. Yamada almost stops breathing when Chinen turns his head around, hair barely hiding his burning gaze, and licks his lips. It’s a silent invitation and Chinen knows his boyfriend understands it.

 

It’s not the first time they’re doing it in the hallway, far from, but each time, it always feels as exposed and dirty in a way Chinen can’t explain. He smiles as he helps Yamada pull off his pants, satisfied he can still have his way with his boyfriend even when he’s jealous and demanding. His hands released from Yamada’s grip in exchange for getting rid of their clothes. Their pants pool around their ankles and they step out of them with ease, years of practice both at home and work. 

The boiling desire turns into a simmer when Chinen feels Yamada’s skin against his own, his back fitting against Yamada’s perfectly shaped chest as if someone removed the lid off his emotions. He hums as Yamada’s previously rough hands run smoothly and gently down his sides and over his thighs. This time, he feels his boyfriend press soft kisses to his bruised skin, igniting the same need as before despite the difference in pressure. He places his hand on top of Yamada’s hand as the older caresses his butt cheeks.

 

“I don’t want anyone but you to see me like this,” Chinen breathes out, grinding his ass against Yamada’s leaking erection, his other arm supporting him on the door. He keeps his eyes closed, head almost leaning against the door when he guides Yamada’s hand around his waist and fists both of their hands around his cock. A hiss escapes his mouth at the same time as Yamada moans like he’s already coming, a desperate, low growl, the taller male’s cock twitching as well. “There’s no one but **_you_ ** who can make me feel like this.”

It’s desperate, it’s needy and it’s maybe a bit shameless but it’s all true.

He jerks his hips forward without hesitation into their hands and it takes not even three thrusts until he’s breathing loudly, voice riding on wanton sounds, blending together with Yamada’s - as if they were on stage, only there’s no audience. It's only the two of them. He got Yamada all by himself.

“Hey Ryosuke,” Chinen mumbled under his breath, arching his back as he slows down his thrusts, looking over his shoulder and meets Yamada’s heated gaze. Yamada’s hair is sticking to his forehead with the help of the small sweat he’s worked up, some of it falling over his eyes, only moving when he tilts his head to look at Chinen more intensely. 

He smiles and takes in the sight of Yamada behind him. It’s a bit unreal, even after years spent together because sometimes it just hits him. Like a mistake in a dance routine. How absolutely perfect Yamada is, even with his flaws, even with his insecurities, even without Chinen by his side.

It just hits him, not because Yamada is naked, almost glued to him, breath heavy, dark, lustful eyes and hand around his cock, but because there’s something extraordinary how he’s allowed to see all of these sides. He could blink and they’re all gone. Blink again and there’s something new. Each and every time hits him like a truck and he just realizes how much he loves Yamada. How much he really appreciates him and his love. He almost cries when he thinks of everything they’ve done together. How they’ve grown together.

“Kiss me.”

Chinen’s words are not even out of his mouth before Yamada leans in and captures his mouth. He opens the drawers in the hallway drawer as Yamada nibbles on his lips and works slow (too slow, the rougher pace earlier fitting his inner mood better) on his hard member. When he finds the bottle of lube they’ve put there for moments like these, he swiftly opens it with one hand. 

It’s messy but he manages to coat his fingers enough before it slips out of his hand and onto the floor with a dull thud. He nudges Yamada aside slightly with his foot, letting the taller latch onto his neck and shoulder again. Yamada doesn’t raise an eyebrow or move away from Chinen’s skin when Chinen starts to prepare himself, slipping one finger in easily, but Chinen can feel Yamada’s erection jump against his thigh when he lets out a long moan. 

 

He gets the second finger in when Yamada stops ravishing his skin. Maybe it was the way his knees almost gave in, maybe it was the fact he said Yamada’s name in the most shameless tone he’d done in a while or just because Yamada really likes to watch Chinen fall apart from pleasure. Yamada’s hand has stopped stroking his hardness as he just watches Chinen. How he bites his lips between short gasps and Yamada’s name, openly and shamelessly fucks himself on his own fingers. A third finger slips in somewhere in the midst of everything and even when Chinen almost starts to silently beg for more, Yamada only watches.

It takes Chinen three times before he gets back in contact with Yamada. He’s breathless already, high on pleasure, skin tingling and all he wants now is to feel Yamada inside him and take him against the door like there’s no tomorrow. He needs Yamada. Right now, he needs Yamada physically. He hears Yamada rip the condom package open, not quite sure why they even bother with it nowadays but safety first he guesses, and then there are Yamada’s hands on his skin again as he positions himself. 

The moment Yamada enters him feels like a concert opening but way more explosive, colorful and enjoyable. He feels how Yamada tries to hold himself back if the way he’s holding Chinen’s hips is any way to decide on.

“Please,” he whines because Yamada needs to get it on with.

Yamada doesn’t need to be told twice, not today. Their rhythm together is a well-choreographed dance and today it’s fast-paced. He should be used to feel Yamada like this but today, everything feels different. Everything is _much more_ and he needs more. It’s not enough. 

One quick thrust almost throws him off balance as it hits his prostate. He feels his lungs giving out, pleasure taking over and Yamada’s name rolls off his tongue.

He rolls his hips back against Yamada’s, asking for more, needing more and his boyfriend complies. Short nails digging into his skin, almost breaking it but he doesn’t mind. When Yamada’s mantra of Chinen’s name starts to fade in his ear, he feels Yamada’s hand wrap around his cock.

They’re chasing completion together and Yamada’s cock pulses as Chinen clenches around him, consciousness slipping as he comes over Yamada’s hand, some dripping on his clothes on the floor and door, but he feels Yamada reach his own high at the same time nonetheless. They’re breathless and out of words until Yamada pulls out of Chinen, pressing a soft kiss to his head and caressing the back of his head and down his back before picking up his discarded clothes.

“Ew, I need new pants,” Chinen mutters as he picks up his clothes.

“We’ll go shopping tomorrow,” Yamada replies from the bathroom. Chinen smiles at his boyfriend’s quick reply, wincing slightly when he joins him in the bathroom where Yamada is waiting for him with loving aftercare.

  
  
  
  



End file.
